Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and Spy
by Jamie8
Summary: Draco tells about his life and the thougts and feelings he never told anyone about. *SLASH* Please R/R!!!
1. Part One

The first time I saw him was in Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. I fell in love with him at first sight. I tried to act cool and impress him, but I ended up looking like an arrogant bastard. I didn't know he was The-Boy-Who-Lived when I first met him. But when I returned home and told my father who I had met, he encouraged me to become friends with him. At that time I had no idea what my father's intentions really were.  
  
So on the train to Hogwarts I again tried to act cool and in doing so I insulted his little mudblood-loving friend. He shunned my friendship and it really pissed me off.  
  
I am a Malfoy. I always get what I want.  
  
My father was very disappointed at what I had done. So he then encouraged me to make him and his friends' lives a living hell. So I did, even though deep down I knew that it was a stupid thing to do.  
  
For 4 years I tried as hard as I could to hate him and make him unhappy, but at the same time I dreamed about him when I was asleep and wondered what would have happened if Harry had actually accepted my offer of camaraderie.  
  
When Voldemort came back to power at the end of our fourth year, I knew that Dark times were ahead. It was then that I wanted him more than ever. I wanted to hold him and kiss away all the tears that I knew he had and would soon have to endure.  
  
There are many people who believe that my father was a very abusive man. That he hits my mother and myself, but that is not true. He was a very loving father and husband. He never hit my mother and the only time that he hit me was when I had thrown a tantrum and started breaking valuable things and at that time I knew that I had deserved it.  
  
We were very close and he even kept Voldemort from making me a Death Eater. My father knew that I didn't want anything to do with the Dark side, so he told Voldemort that people would suspect something if the saw the Dark Mark on my arm. So Voldemort agreed. But not even my father could control what Voldemort wanted me to do.  
  
At the beginning of my sixth year, he wanted me to bring Potter to him, so that he could kill him. My father tried to talk Voldemort out of it, but as hard as he tried he couldn't change Voldemort's mind.  
  
I decided that there was only one way that I could protect Harry. So I swallowed my pride and went to see Dumbledore.  
  
At first, Dumbledore didn't like the idea of me turning spy for the Light side. He told me that I was very young and it might be too dangerous. He also told me that he would be the only person who knew that I was a spy for the sake of anyone else finding out and their source of information being lost.  
  
I told him that I understood the risks and that I wanted to help out as much as I could.  
  
So when I returned home to my father for the Christmas holidays, I told him that I wanted to become a death eater. At first he wanted to know why and so I simply told him that I had decided to join him and bring Potter to my soon to be master.  
  
From that day forward, I was known as, Draco Malfoy, a loyal Death Eater and spy.  
  
About a year later, a couple of months before we were to graduate, I had information on where the final battle was to take place.  
  
By that time, pretty much the whole school knew that I was a Death Eater. But no one knew that I was really a spy. So it was quite a risk I had to take in order to pass the information along to Dumbledore. When I reached his office, I started talking right away. I didn't even notice the shadow lurking in the corner until Potter made a noise that sounded cross between choking and gasping. I don't know what it was, maybe he was doing both!  
  
I had always wanted to tell Harry that I was a Spy, but I hadn't planned on doing so until after the War was over. Now I guess that I don't need to worry about it.  
  
"Well, Draco, Harry, I see now that you are both aware of each other's presence and that you are both fighting on the same side, we can continue what we were discussing," Dumbledore told us, smiling like he had planned the whole thing.  
  
Later on, when I thought about it, he probably had. Nothing gets passed the old man, that's for sure! 


	2. Part Two

I continued and told Dumbledore (and Harry) that the Death Eaters were planning to attack Hogsmade on graduation and then use it as a base area. Since that was all I knew, I excused myself and left to return to my dormitory.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, I noticed that the Gryffindors left me alone. I figured that it must have been Potter who told them to do so. I couldn't believe the nerve of him. I can't believe that he was stupid enough to do that and take the risk that people might finding out what was really going on.  
  
One day I took him aside and told him that he needed to stop trying to be friendly with me and keep acting like he hated me.  
  
"But what if I don't hate you?" he had asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you hate me or love me, you have to at least pretend you do, or else they will find out what side I am really on," I told him.  
  
I really wanted him to tell me that he loved me, but I knew that it was very unlikely that he would ever do so. A guy can wish, can't he?  
  
I left him standing there with a blank look on his face. I don't know how long he stood there, but I knew that it had to have been a while, because I stayed at the end of the corridor for a long time, just watching him. I finally left when I thought that I heard Filch. I couldn't risk him discovering me down where the Gryffindor's entrance was. There would be a lot of questions that I would have to answer and I didn't want to reveal anything to anyone.  
  
Finally the day for Graduation had come!  
  
I was very nervous. Actually, I don't think that nervous even describes what I was feeling. I was terrified!!! Dumbledore had said that if Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts, then that meant that it was time for the final battle between him and Harry. If he didn't, then I would have to find out what was going on. I was terrified that Harry might not live through this battle, and I didn't want him to die without knowing how much I cared for him.  
  
I didn't know what was going to happen, or even if I would live to see another day. Dumbledore told me not to worry, that everything would be just fine. And I believed him.  
  
I know that I shouldn't have because when you are dealing with a powerful wizard such as Voldemort, nothing is going to be ok when it is over.  
  
Towards the end of the graduation ceremony, the Death Eaters attacked. I don't think that Dumbledore himself saw it coming. I know that I didn't. The Slytherins and others who supported Voldemort rushed to help the growing mass of Death Eaters. I never knew that so many students were supporters.  
  
I saw Harry duck out of the Great Hall followed closely by Granger and the Weasel, and I knew that I should follow too. I made my way around the lifeless bodies that littered the floor; students that I had never taken the time to actually get to know, were lying on the floor dead on the day that was supposed to be filled with happiness. And here they were, just seventeen years of age and they would never know what it would be like to grow up, get married, and have kids would be like. They would never know what their lives had in store for them.  
  
I shot off as many curses as I could as I dogged the bodies. There were many hexes thrown back at me and I was lucky enough to dodge them all.  
  
'What a great way to graduate,' I though to myself, and I exited the school.  
  
I saw Harry by the lake with about 15 Death Eaters surrounding him. I didn't see any sign of his two friends, so I started shouting every hex and curse that I knew into the crowd.  
  
By the time that I had reached the lake, Harry and Voldemort had already started dueling.  
  
I kept shouting curses at the death eaters, and that was when I saw Ron Weasley lying on the ground, not moving. I ran over to him, but I was too late. He was already dead. Even though I never cared too much for the guy it was still heartbreaking to see that he had died in the battle all because he had wanted to save the life of his best friend. I guess that is the price you have to pay when you care for someone so much that you would willingly give your life for him or her.  
  
I looked up from his lifeless body in time to see a flash of red light shoot past my left ear. I was looking around to see who had shot the curse at me when Hermione came running up to Ron and me with her wand pointing at my chest.  
  
She started yelling when she was close enough to see what had happened to Ron, and almost started hexing me right there because she thought that I had killed him.  
  
I tried to explain what had happened and that I had nothing to do with Ron's death, but she would hear none of it. Finally, I had no choice but to stun her. She fell to the ground next to Ron.  
  
The next moment, I wish that I hadn't done that because I could have used her help in what was about to happen next, but I didn't really have time to worry about it right that second.  
  
A blinding flash of green light distracted me. I turned to see where the light had come from and I heard myself gasp.  
  
What I saw in front of me was enough to make anyone loose whatever they had last eaten. Harry was lying on his back in a pool of what looked like blood; Voldemort was lying motionless, less than 3 meters away, not moving.  
  
I rushed over to Harry, and found that it was in fact blood. I thought that he was dead until I heard him murmur something that I couldn't make out. I was hoping that all of the blood that covered the ground wasn't his because there was so much of it, but in the pit of my stomach I knew whom it belonged to and it wasn't the person was already dead. I am glad that I knew that he wasn't dead. I wasn't sure how bad off he was, since I am not a doctor, but I knew that it was bad.  
  
He was having a hard time breathing, and to make matters worse he was trying to tell me something. I couldn't tell what it was that he was trying to say.  
  
His breathing was getting worse and worse. I was frantically trying to think of some way to get him back up to the castle, but my brain wasn't functioning properly.  
  
Then it hit me! I could use a simple levitation spell to transport him back up to the castle. I looked around to see if there were any more Death Eaters, but thankfully there were none.  
  
I whispered the spell and hurried up to the castle with Harry floating a few feet behind.  
  
I thought that there would be more Death Eaters, but as I ran through the hallways the only thing that I saw was the lifeless bodies of the students and faculty members.  
  
At last I reached the hospital wing. I just prayed that I wasn't too late. 


End file.
